Two friends and a Shield
by CrystalNight26
Summary: Crystal and Ayanna are long-time friends who have known each other for what feels like forever. They both share a lot of the same interests. Both of them absolutely love and adore the Shield. They act like sisters even thought they're not, but that doesn't matter. Family is who you love and care about. What will happen? Will the Shield notice them?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Me and Ayanna do know each other via Twitter and me and her decided that it would be a cool idea for me to write a story with us! :) The events that occur in this story are not true, but one day they hopefully will become a reality!~ ^-^ Dreams can come true if you're really commited to making them become a reality and hopefully me and Ayanna will meet in real life and see each other face to face along with getting into the WWE :) She's really sweet and I can talk to her about anything! (Along with my other friend, Merissa on here who goes by the name "DearNoAttachments") I hope you all enjoy this story!~**

Today me and my friend, Ayanna, were going to have lunch at noon. We're basically sisters because we're amazing friends. We met on Twitter one day and found out we both share a lot of the same interests! We both love WWE, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, and Dean Ambrose of the Shield along with a few other things. When we were old enough we auditioned for WWE and we got the job! We started out in NXT and amazed Triple H and he had promoted us to the main roster! We were extremely thrilled when we heard the news! He called us into his office one day and told us that he was tremendously impressed by our skills and talent! He also said that we would be having us debut on RAW in exactly one week. Ayanna and myself told him that we're honored to be moving up in the business. After that he shook our hands and said to keep up the great work. We have been in the WWE for about 2 years now. We've been really successful in our careers so far. We have also noticed that the Shield have been examining us along with checking us out backstage a bit ever since our debut which has made us wanna work even harder and impress them even more!

Crystal's P.O.V

It's 11:25A.M and I meet up with Ayanna at 12:00, so I decided that I better start getting ready! I got into a really nice Shield crop top along with really cute jean shorts. I put on some sandals then straightened my hair and put it into a low bun with a few strands of my two-toned, blonde and black hair (Like Seth Rollins') hanging out. I adore summer! It's a beautiful season and us ladies get to dress in cute things that we couldn't wear due to the coldness of winter. Plus, we could see the guys be shirtless more often. *giggles a little* Ohh, the joys of summer! I put on one of my favorite perfumes to smell nice because, why not? Haha!~ I put on some "Versace: Yellow Diamond" which smells amazing! Then, I use my "LUSH" Bubblegum lip scrub to soften my lips and exfoliate them like I do each day and I followed that up with their "Whipstick" Lip Balm. I then proceeded to get into my car and headed to where I would meet up with, Ayanna.

Ayanna's P.O.V

Today, me and Crystal decided that we would meet up to have lunch at a nice, little local place in town. We've known each other for a while now and consider each other as sisters! I had recently moved closer to where she lives so we could be around each other more! I had about an hour left to get ready, so I decided that I would start getting ready! I put on a cute tank top and some shorts, paired with some sandals that would keep me comfortable in the warm weather. I put on some lip balm and perfume, then brushed my hair a little and put it in a low ponytail. I had a few minutes to get to where we would meet up and drove off.

-11:50A.M-

We both saw each other and smiled. I walked other to her.

"Hey, Ayanna!" I greeted her nicely.

"Hi!~" Ayanna responded.

We both embraced each other in a hug as a sign of true friendshp.

"You look really nice today!" I told her cheerfully.

"Aww~ Thank you! You look really cute too!" Ayanna blushed and acted cute like a kitty.

I giggled at the gesture and we had some fabulous tasting food at the local café then we went to our usual gym after waiting for 15 minutes. Ayanna and I brought some water with us so we that could stay hydrated in the humid weather. We definitely wouldn't want to workout after we had just got done eating! (Wouldn't want to get sick, haha!) After we had a good workout, we decided to chill at my place and she wanted to ask me about something.

"Hey, Crystal?"

"Yeah, Ayanna?"

"Lately, I've been noticing that my house has been breaking apart a bit because it's really old and we live about an hour away from each other. I was wondering if I could move in with you? This house of yours is really nice, big, and amazing. Along with that, we could always be around each other and hang out all the time!"

"Wow! I didn't know that your house was in that kind of horrible condition. Of course you can live with me! Then, we can always have fun here!"

"Really, Crystal? Thank you!" Ayanna hugged me tightly from being extremely happy and overwhelmed with joy! I hugged her back. A tear of joy rolled down Ayanna's cheek and I wiped it away while a few tears of joy rolled down my face as well.

Finally the two female friends, who were basically sisters from how close they were, would be living in Crystal's amazing house!

Crystal and Ayanna had been talking to each other over the weekend, via phone call, about when and how Ayanna would get her belongings transported over to Crystal's house. They both decided that since they had another day off this coming Saturday that this would be the perfect opportunity, and timing, to get her things moved.


	2. Chapter 2

-10:00 A.M, Saturday-

I'm driving to Ayanna's house to help her pack her things. When I got there I saw Ayanna waving excitedly at me. I smiled and hugged her and she, of course, hugged me back happily!~ Ayanna had a few boxes out for her items. She had already gotten two boxes packed. After 30-45 minutes of packing, Ayanna and I had gotten all of her things packed and ready. We drove to my house and rested a few minutes before unpacking her boxes. After I had gotten Ayanna and her things situated in my house, we relaxed and played some video games.

-Monday-

I entered the arena with Ayanna and we talked to a few of our friends there. We talked to the Bella's, A.J, and Paige about Ayanna moving into my house and they asked if everything went well. Ayanna nodded and said that I was a huge help. I blushed and we all casually talked about girl stuff and relationships after we all went to catering for a quick snack. All of us got some fruit and while we were talking, Paige glanced behide us and mentioned that the Shield were checking me and Ayanna out. Me and Ayanna blushed hard and then the Shield came over. Ayanna and I tried not to faint.

"Hello, ladies!" Dean greeted us in a cheerful tone.

"Hope we're not interrupting anything," Seth chuckled.

"It's fine," Paige politely responded.

"How are you all doing today?" Roman asked.

"We're doing great!" Everyone, but me and Ayanna responded.

"Why aren't you two lovely ladies answering?" Seth joked while smiling.

I was blushing extremely hard, my cheeks were turning a bright pink and Ayanna was the same way. We were smiling shyly.

"I think they have a crush on you guys~" Nikki smiled kindly.

Me and Ayanna were turning a bright red with embarrassment at this point.

"Aww, no need to be nervous!~" Dean smirked.

"Ok~" Ayanna smiled softly. Her voice, like her smile, was soft while she was blushing still.

"It's just that we're at a loss for words when we're around you guys~" I looked up innocently at them.

All three men smiled at us and chuckled from how cute we were. A.J, Nicole, Brie, and Paige were happy for us and told us that they'd see us a little later on. Seth winked at me and Dean blew a kiss to Ayanna, and Roman was giving us a sexy stare. We tried our best not to faint. They told us that they had a little surprise for us later. We both said, "Ok~" and got ready for our match tonight. It was time for RAW and when it was 9:45P.M, the 2nd Diva's match of the night was about to take place. We were wearing our normal ring attires and found out that we'd be taking on Cameron and Layla tonight. As they walked out they were heavily booed by the crowd. When our music hit, the crowd instantly started cheering like crazy! Some guys were even whistling like usual. After our entrance, we started the tag team match. Ayanna was in first against Cameron. The fans were already chanting, "You can't wrestle!" to Cameron and she rudely told them to shut up. While her back was turned, Ayanna attacked her from behind. Ayanna was doing amazing and dominating the match so far. Cameron eventually tagged in Layla when Ayanna was resting for a second. Layla and Ayanna went at it, but Layla got the upper hand. Layla slammed her down on the mat and put her in a sleeper hold. I started chanting for Ayanna and the crowd got behind it and chanted too! Ayanna got out of the sleeper hold and tagged me in. I instantly attacked, Layla like crazy! No one hurts my, bestie! Cameron tried to interfere, but Ayanna knocked her off the ring apron and slammed her into a barricade and speared her through it. The crowd was clapping and cheering for us! Meanwhile in the ring, I had Layla in the Black Widow submission hold and she was tapping! The referee ended the match and me and Ayanna were victorious! When she was back in the ring, the ref held up our hands and we celebrated! What we didn't know is that the Shield was watching us backstage the whole time! They were incredibly impressed with us and they were cheering for us while watching our match. When we picked up the win, they smirked and were happy, while being proud of us. At the end of the show, the main event was the Wyatt Family versus the Shield. Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, and Dean Ambrose won the match and they did their signature pose in the middle of the ring. Backstage, much like before, me and Ayanna were having a mini-celebration backstage that the Shield won! Something was going to happen very soon... Involving the Shield. What were they referring to by talking about a special gift for us? Ayanna and I were very curious and it was our curiosity that was getting the better of us. What should we expect? What will happen and when WILL it happen?


	3. Chapter 3

**Links to the lingerie that we wore in the match:**

 **Crystal-** **. /itm/Sexy-French-Maid-Lingerie-Costume-Babydoll-amp-G-string-016-/261073788439?nma=true &si=E%252F%252BiuGXSgIFYezPKjvaDoTj94AE%253D&orig_cvip=true&rt=nc&_trksid=p2047675.l2557**

 **Ayanna- Retro School Girl Costume N4637 from Malltop1 (I couldn't put the link)**

After the show, the Shield had complimented us and told us that we did amazing in our match. This caused us to blush, like we always do~ We told them that they had dominated their match as well and always did great in any match that they were in. They smiled and asked us if we wanted to hang out on with them next Monday and, of course, Ayanna and myself had excitedly accepted their kind offer. After that, me and Ayanna went to our hotel room to rest for the night.

-The following morning-

I woke up first and saw that Ayanna was still sleeping. I glanced over at the clock and saw that it said that it's 8:25A.M. I went down to the lobby in my PJ's to get us some breakfast. I got us our own little cups of cereal, two cartons of milk, bacon, and eggs. I took our food to our room and it turns out that Nicole and Brie were in the hallway, being in the room across ours. They noticed me and saw that my hands were full with mine and Ayanna's breakfast.

"Do you need help, Crystal?" Brie asked me.

"Yeah, that would be really helpful~" I kindly explained.

"Where's your room key?" Nicole asked me.

"It's in the side pocket of my pajama pants." Nikki saw the key in my pocket and got the door unlocked while Brie held the door open for me.

"Thank you both!" I quietly exclaimed, not wanting to disturb Ayanna in her sleep. "Come on in."

Nikki and Brie followed behind me as I placed our food down. Nicole placed my room key on the counter. Me and the Bella's talked for a short 2 minutes and then they told me that they'd see me again soon. I smiled and we hugged each other before they left. After that, I made some coffee and Ayanna started to slowly wake up from smelling the amazing aroma of the food and coffee. Ayanna stretched and walked over to me.

"Good morning, sis!~" I greeted her nicely.

"Morning~" She said a little sleepily.

"I went down to the lobby a few minutes ago and got us some breakfast. The Bella's helped me get back in here because my hands were full, then we chatted for a little bit. They said that they'd see us sometime soon to talk and hang out."

"That was very kind of them!~" Ayanna smiled. "What kind of food did you bring us?"

"I got us cereal, bacon, eggs, and some milk~" I told her happily. I placed our food down on the table that we had in our room. We sat down on the couch and enjoyed our breakfast while seeing what the weather would be like this week. It was going to be nice and sunny all week! After we ate our food, we sat down on the bed and relaxed for a few minutes while we checked our social media accounts to see what notifications we had. We continued our morning and enjoyed the rest of our day peacefully.

-Friday, 11:00A.M.-

Today me, Ayanna, and the other Diva's thought it would be a nice idea to enjoy brunch and talk about female things and what was going on lately. The other day when me and the Bella's were talking in the hotel room that me and Ayanna shared, we thought that it would be nice to set-up a time were us ladies could catch up with each other and talk. We went to a nice diner for brunch. When me and Ayanna arrived, Nicole, Brianna, and Eva Marie were already there. Nattie and Paige arrived a few minutes after us and we all greeted each other.

"Hey, Crystal and Ayanna! How are you two doing?" Paige asked in a happy tone.

"We're doing well~" We said in unison while smiling.

"How are you, Paige?" I asked.

"I'm doing great!~ Thanks for asking, pumpkin!" She smiled and hugged us. Everyone started talking and everything was going well in everybody's personal lives then Nicole asked how things were going with us and the Shield. We instantly blushed hard and our cheeks were turning a bright pink. The girls laughed a little when we blushed. All of them were intrigued to hear what was happening between us and the Shield. We told them about how they watched our matches and complimented our skills in the ring. We also mentioned how they had been speaking of a special gift for us and that they would like to hang out with us this coming Monday. We talked about this subject for a few more minutes then enjoyed our lovely food we had ordered this morning.

-Monday, 10:16P.M.-

Tonight on Raw, myself and Ayanna were told that we would be going up against our rivals, Layla and Cameron, in a Fulfill Your Fantasy match. We had about 10 minutes to get ready for the match, so we got into some really sexy lingerie because it was not only accepted, but encouraged in this kind of match. I wore a sexy French Maid outfit and Ayanna wore a naughty School Girl outfit. Layla and Cameron already made their entrance and looked like nothing, but trash. Me and Ayanna did our entrance while our theme song "Stripped" by Shiny Toy Guns was playing. We were wearing black, satin robes that we would take off in the ring. When we were done with our entrance, we took off our robes and teased the crowd a little bit. I looked into the camera and winked because we knew that the Shield was probably watching us backstage in their locker room. In the ring there was also a huge bed, lots and lots of pillows, & the normal things that were included in a Fulfill Your Fantasy match. Me and Ayanna dominated the first few minutes of the match. Ayanna picked up a pillow and started hitting Layla with it while I was going after Cameron on the bed to attack her. I pushed Cameron off the bed and when she got up, I drop-kicked her. Ayanna was trying to get Layla stripped down to her bra and panties, seeing as this was how you won the match. Meanwhile, I spanked Cameron then slapped her face hard. Me and Ayanna were about to win the match! I was beating up Layla with a pillow and Ayanna was doing the same to Cameron. After we weakened them, we took the last of their lingerie off which was Layla's skirt and Cameron's shirt. When we won, we celebrated in the ring and teased the crowd again. We kept hearing wolf whistles from the males and we also saw sexual signs in the crowd. When we went backstage, we were suddenly pulled into a room. It turns out that the Shield had pulled us into their locker room. They didn't hurt us because they were gentle. The Shield was blushing during the entire match which had made their cheeks a bright red! Me and Ayanna were also blushing. They stripped us down to our undergarments and they had taken off their clothing which only left them in their boxers.

"Do you ladies remember when we told you that we had a surprise for you after the show?" Dean winked. Ayanna and I had nodded while continuing to blush.

"Well, this was what we were referring to," Seth smirked.

Dean got behind me and untied my zebra-print bra while Roman was making out with Ayanna. Seth slide down my panties and started rubbing my clit and he slide two fingers inside of me, thrusting slowly. Dean mastered my tits and fondled them. No wonder why he was called the titty master! Seth soon removed his fingers and replaced the empty space with his tongue. I moaned as Seth slipped his tongue inside of me. Seth has a way with his tongue and it made my moaning louder! I love the way that he's eating me out. He's thrusting his tongue in and out of my pussy and I love it. Roman is french kissing, Ayanna and rubbing her clit in the process which is making her moan into the kiss. We need to Shield to be inside of us and we need it now!~ I get down on my knees and remove Seth's boxers while Dean removed his own. Seth's erection escaped the soft fabric of his boxers and I use my mouth to lick the head of his hard member. He moaned and I started working my mouth down his shaft while licking his cock. Dean got behind me and inserted himself into my tight pussy. I quickened the pace and Dean started thrusting into me slowly. In a matter of minutes, Dean was close to climax along with me and Seth. I was bobbing my head at a fast pace while Dean was thrusting into me faster. Dean came in my pussy and I had an orgasm. Seth then released his load into my mouth and I swallowed all of it down. Seth took me to the shower for round 2. Roman stopped the kiss with Ayanna, feeling that her panties were now soaked. He slide her panties off and started feeling up and down her body causing her to moan. Dean decided to have some fun with her as well.

-In the shower-

Seth turned on the water causing us to get damp. He pushed me up against the wall and kissed me sweetly. He pressed his tongue against my lips to deepen the kiss, I parted my lips and we started to french kiss while he ran his hand through my hair. He use his free hand to feel up and down my body. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he brushed the tip of his cock against my pussy.

"I need you inside of me, Sethie~" I moaned. He slowly inserted his member into me which caused me to moan in a slightly higher pitch than before and I bite my lip. He smirked and kissed me again. He thrusted into me faster causing me to moan more.

"Harder, faster~" He did as I said and thrusted faster and harder into my wet pussy. We were close to orgasm again and he kissed my neck then my lips. I had an orgasm and he came, filling my pussy with his hot product.

-Meanwhile-

Roman was fucking Ayanna in the pussy while Dean was kissing her and groping her breasts. Dean then guided Ayanna's hand to his member. She stroked his cock and Roman thrusted into her harder. In 2 minutes, Dean came all over Ayanna's hand. She moaned as Roman's thrusts became faster and faster. She threw her head back in pleasure as her and Roman came at the same time.

The Shield gave us maximum pleasure and we enjoyed every second of it! We didn't expect this kind of gift, but we're glad that we had an extremely fun and pleasurable time with the three men we love~ They told us that they have more plans for us in the future. We blushed and they smirked. We all got cleaned up and dressed. When me and Ayanna were leaving their locker room while smiling and blushing, they each gave us a little slap on the ass. Seth texted me a winky face which I saw that I had received on my phone when me and Ayanna arrived at our hotel room.


End file.
